Clark Kent
Clark Kent '''is a reporter for the Daily Planet. He is one of the last of the Kryptonians and the protector of Metropolis Superman. Biography Early Life Born Kal-El on the planet Krypton to Jor-El and Lara. With planet on the verge of destruction, his parents launch him off the planet in a shuttle to ensure his survival to Earth because of it's suitable atmosphere. The pod lands on Earth near Smallville, Kansas and is discovered by the Kents who raise Kal as their own son, naming him Clark. Throughout his childhood he realized he had powers he didn't understand. His adoptive father shows him where he was found in and finds a crystal inside the shuttle. Years later the crystal leads him to the Artic Circle where he places it in the ice which forms into a fortress. There he meets a hologram of his true father who tells him about his true origins and reveals to him that due to his dense molecular structure he developed superhuman abilities when he arrived on Earth. The hologram guides Clark with his powers and gives him a uniform with the House of El symbol on it and takes off. Arrival in Metropolis Clark moved to Metropolis and became a reporter for the Daily Planet. There he met Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. After seeing numerous crimes take place across the city Clark decided to use his powers to right for justice. He captures the public eye as the hero Superman and Lois starts to investigate him. He started to go after gangster Bruno Mannheim who was selling advanced weapons to criminals and terrorists worldwide. One day during when Clark was out with Lois they stopped by a mugger who shot Clark and then ran away Lois discovered Clark was okay and discovered he was Superman. She keeps his identity a secret and helps him with his campaign against Mannheim. They both discovered that Mannheim's supplier was Lex Luthor the owner of Lexcorp. Going after Luthor Lois and Clark try to get evidence on Luthor's ties with Intergang, but his tracks are always covered. Clark finds out Luthor has hired mercenary assassin Deathstroke to eliminate clients who threaten him. When Clark confronts him he discovers Deathstroke has superhuman abilities but Clark manages to defeat him. After Clark brings him into custody, he escapes and disappears. An Old Family Affair Clark then faced his next enemy, General Zod and his followers. Zod planned to turn Earth into another Krypton by wiping out all humans with him ruling and making Clark his slave as revenge for his father imprisoning him in the Phantom Zone. Clark also finds out Zod was accidentally released when Luthor was experimenting with inter dimensional travel. In the escalating fight Clark manages to send Zod and his followers back into the Phantom Zone. Trinity While Lois and Clark were investigating Luthor, the pair met billionaire Bruce Wayne and Cerberus Technologies executive Diana Prince. Clark believed Bruce and Diana were dealing weapons with Luthor. While busting an Intergang arms deal he encountered Batman, to whom he offered help to but was refused. He used his X-Ray vision to see through the mask and discovered Bruce Wayne was Batman. He revealed the information to Lois and the two confront Bruce who deduces Clark's identity as Superman. Afterwards the two costumed fighters go see Diana who has also been spying on Luthor. The three decide to work to find out where Luthor is getting the technology to make advanced weapons. When they sneak into one of Luthor's labs they discover he has made contact with extraterrestrial life who have been giving him the technology. They are caught and the lab is destroyed along with evidence against Luthor who escapes. Knowing they exposed themselves to the alien threat they plan to gather others for the coming invasion. Justice League Powers and Abilities '''Super Strength Super Speed Flight Heat Vision X-Ray Vision